Return of a Samurai, Return of a Friend
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Daisuke Takenouchi, Keitaro Urashima's childhood friend, has failed the Todai Entrance Exams. He stays at the Hinata in and seems to know a girl there. Will love blossom? KeiNaru, OCShinobu, and a onesided MotokoOC. Please R&R.


**Return of a Samurai, Return of a Friend**  
**By Sonic Angel**

**D**isclaimer: Don't own LH.

**A** young man was walking toward Hinata Inn, wearing traditional kendo clothing, and on his belt, was a bokken shaped like a real katana. He had green hair, brown eyes, and a Z shaped scar on his right cheek.

**W**hen he made it to the entrance, he closed his eyes and said, "Are you really _here_, old friend?"

**T**he entrance of the door opened and there was a woman who was identical to the man except she had black hair and no scars on her face.

**T**he young man opened his eyes and said, "I do not wish to fight you. I only wish to see the manager of this inn… Keitaro san? Is he _here_?"

**T**he woman yelled, "Why do you want to see that pervert?"

**T**he young man smiled slowly, "I still _see_ that Keitaro kun has not changed dramatically over the years." 

**J**ust then, a young man about the age of 20 with glasses came in and said, "Uh, hi there!"

**T**he young man jumped up and yelled, "KEITARO SEMPAI, YOU EECHI! TAKE THIS! KAI RYU SHIN SEN!" He drew his bokken and unleashed four diagonal gale wind breezes and blew him into the front desk.

**K**eitaro, the young man who got blown into the front desk, slowly stood up and smiled ever so slowly, "You haven't changed _either_, Daisuke Takenouchi, heir to the Kaji Mitsurugi Ryu."

**D**aisuke **T**akenouchi  
**Age:** 17  
**Height**: 5'4  
**Weight:** 110 lbs  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Nicknames:** Dai tomo, Battosai Danshi  
**Kendo school:** Kaji Mitsurugi Ryu  
**D**aisuke's a sweet, charming, young man who could make friends with anyone. Get him mad, however, and you'll see a different side to him. That, of course, would be the Battosai Danshi. Keitaro's experienced that personality of his friend quite a lot, but that didn't help him to be prepared in the Hinata Inn!

**K**eitaro said, "Daisuke, warn me the next time you go Battosai Danshi on me again, okay?"

**D**aisuke smiled, "You should've gotten used to Battosai Danshi, as you call my 'Other side', by now, Keitaro kun."

**K**eitaro sighed, "Unfortunately, I'm not."

**D**aisuke sighed, "You also should've been used to my Kai Ryu Shin Sen by now." (AN: Kai Ryu Shin Sen is: Shell Dragon Spirit Strike, BTW.)

**K**eitaro smiled, "I'm _still_ not used to that technique, no matter how many times you've used it on me."

**D**aisuke sighed, "I see _that_."

**T**hen, Keitaro offered, "I can get you some green tea, old friend."

**D**aisuke replied, "That would be _wonderful_. Just like old times, huh?"

**K**eitaro smiled, "Not necessarily. Because some things _do_ change."

**D**aisuke touched his right cheek. "And some things never change at _all_."

**T**he two went to the dining hall, and the woman that Daisuke faced followed them.

**A**s Keitaro prepared green tea, he asked, "So why are you here? I trust that you've taken the Todai entrance exam?"

**D**aisuke cried, "AND FAILED!"

**K**eitaro was shocked. He said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. _You_ failed the Todai entrance exam? You graduated first in my class! You should've aced it no problem! Not to mention that you were the youngest senior in our high school!"

**D**aisuke sighed, "My lowest grade in high school was in math. A C, as you may well know. Math was _never_ my best subject. I may have been at the top of our class, old friend, but I'm not that smart!"

**K**eitaro smiled, "We all have our special talents."

**D**aisuke smiled slowly, "Mine just so happens to lie in Kendo."

**T**hen, Keitaro noticed that Daisuke was hurt. He asked, "Dai! Are you all right?"

**D**aisuke replied, "Just some bruises that I got from my training."

**K**eitaro said, "I'll go find you a room. You're in no condition to stand up."

**D**aisuke replied, "I… Too… Can stand up, Kei kun."

**K**eitaro snapped, "No, you can't! You've been ignoring pain throughout your life! You're not afraid of love, but why, why are you so afraid of _pain_?"

**T**he woman was shocked. She thought, 'Keitaro's friend is afraid of pain, but not afraid of love? What kind of samurai is he?'

**D**aisuke said, "Pain… Is nothing I can't handle, Keitaro, you know that. You don't…"

**K**eitaro said, "Oh yes I do. You've saved my life often. And, you and I go way back. That gives me the right to worry about you."

**D**aisuke smiled, "Keitaro, you can't… Be worrying about me too much."

**D**aisuke used his bokken to stand up, and then, walked to the kitchen. He lit the stove and put his bokken on it. The bokken caught on fire and he turned the stove off. I put his hand on the bokken and focused his energy.

**T**hen, he yelled, "KAJI MITSURUGI RYU, GOO KAJI SEN!" (Healing Fire Strike) He used the burning bokken and hit his chest with it, and his energy was back to normal.

**D**aisuke said, "Yeah, I may still be hurting from the training, but…"

**T**hat's when Keitaro yelled, "DAISUKE NO BAKA!"

**D**aisuke said, "You… You're mad at me, aren't you?"

**K**eitaro calmed down and sighed, "Yeah. I'm mad at you. Mad at you for being a stubborn baka as always. Pain is normal, you have to understand that." He continued, "And I know that you're still hurt. Just let me heal your wounds."

**D**aisuke asked, "Will it hurt?"

**K**eitaro sighed, "Everything hurts. You know that."

**D**aisuke laughed lightly, "That's what I'm afraid of."

**K**eitaro thought, 'He may be a samurai trained in Kaji Mitsurugi Ryu, but he doesn't know much about real life. Being afraid of pain's not normal for most people, but not for him.'

**K**eitaro held his hand, and Daisuke grabbed it, and the duo left for Keitaro's room.

**K**eitaro sighed, "So what can you do now?"

**K**eitaro noticed that his best friend was asleep. He smiled, "Guess you're tired. Rest, my friend, you'll need it for your trials ahead."

**A**t Keitaro's room, Keitaro prepared his futon, and let him sleep.

**K**eitaro was exiting the room when Motoko, the Kendo girl that Daisuke refused to fight, showed up.

**S**he said, "You seem to know him, Urashima. Who is he?"

**K**eitaro answered, "An old friend of mine. We go way back. His name's Daisuke Takenouchi."

**M**otoko looked shocked. She said, "Did you say Takenouchi?"

**K**eitaro nodded. "Yep," he replied, "That's his last name."

**M**otoko said, "So is he the heir to the Kaji Mitsurugi Ryu?"

**K**eitaro nodded. He said, "He's the only boy in their family. I guess, he got his wounds from the really intensive training that his uncle gave him."

**K**eitaro noticed that Daisuke was awake. "Daisuke," Keitaro said, "You should sleep."

**D**aisuke said, "I see you got my bag."

**K**eitaro said, "Wouldn't be much of a manager if I didn't."

**D**aisuke said, "Thanks."

**D**aisuke said, "In my bag, you'll find a normal First Aid Kit, and a Kaji Mitsurugi Ryu First Aid Kit as well."

**K**eitaro asked, "And what's the difference?"

"The latter is all natural. It has all the healing herbs of ancient Japan." Daisuke replied.

**K**eitaro said, "Old fashioned as always, _Swordsman of the Heart_." **D**aisuke laughed, "It's been a while since I last heard that nickname." **T**hen, Daisuke sighed, "I wish I hadn't been so injured." Then, he looked up at Motoko, he said, "So I can fight you."

**S**he said, "Rest, brave warrior. You can fight me another day." Then, she realized she hadn't introduced herself. "Gomen nasai. I haven't introduced myself. I am Motoko."

**D**aisuke said, "I am honored by your prescence. You seem to be the kind of person that can make Keitaro kun fly."

**S**he replied, "I have, on _several_ occassions."

**D**aisuke smiled, "I would like to fight you, when my wounds are healed."

**M**otoko asked, with a slight blush, "Are you saying that you want to spar with me?"

**D**aisuke said, "Seeing as you are very skilled…"

**M**otoko answered, "I would be honored to fight you."

**D**aisuke said, "Ii."

**M**otoko asked, "Why did Keitaro call you 'Swordsman of the Heart'?"

**D**aisuke replied, "He calls me that because… I am very _old fashioned_."

"Old fashioned. I see," Motoko replied with a small smile.

**D**aisuke said, "You should smile more. You look better when you smile."

**T**hen, Daisuke closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**K**eitaro sighed, "I don't know how he does it…"

**M**otoko said, "Explain."

**K**eitaro said, "How he can look so innocent like that, and yet, he can send me flying with his Kai Ryu Shin Sen."

"The body of an innocent young man, and the mind, heart, and soul of a warrior." Motoko replied.

"Actually, _half_ of his mind is a warrior." Keitaro replied.

**M**otoko raised an eyebrow, "And his other half is…?" She asked.

"Don't worry. It's… Nothing perverted. Daisuke Takenouchi has skills beyond kendo." Keitaro replied.

**M**otoko asked, "And you know this, how, Urashima?"

**K**eitaro fixed his glasses and grinned, "Just a hunch."

**Sonic Angel:** Whoa, ho! What does Keitaro know about Daisuke? Next time, Daisuke's wounds are healed, and he meets the rest of the girls of the Hinata Inn! And, what's this? He seems to know one of them? Who is it? Find out, on the next chapter of 'Return of a Samurai, Return of a Friend'… "**Wounds of a Sword healed, Secret talents revealed!"**


End file.
